The Reality Experiment
by The-doctor-is-on-fire
Summary: I'm Lizzie. I've got a story. It involves my favorite T.V shows, A particularly annoying teen genius, and that little fantasy version of yourself that we all have, among other things. There's a crazy guy that you all know, A certain blonde that you either love or hate, A high functioning sociopath, and an army doctor. And how could I forget the guitar solo! Sound interesting? Good.


**AU: please leave a review! I need to know if I should continue this or not. I will continue when I get 2 good reviews! that sound good? ok. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: oh my god. I am so sorry. the first post of this was an epic fail, copy-paste was not cooperating with me, so here is the improved version.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Lizzie. And _boy_ do I have a weird story to tell you! It involves my favorite T.V shows, A particularly annoying teen genius, and that little fantasy version of yourself that we all have, among other things. There's a crazy guy that you all know, A certain blonde that you either love or hate, A high functioning sociopath, and an army doctor. And how could I forget the guitar solo! Sound interesting? Good.

My full name is Elizabeth Graves, And i'm eleven years old. I go to the Rosen Academy in Brooklyn (a.k.a the weirdo school), And i'm pretty popular. With the other weirdo's I mean. If I went to regular school, I would be at the bottom of the social pyramid. My school has five floors. Floor one: pre-k through first grade. Floor two: Second and third grade. Floor three: Fourth and fifth grades. Floor four: Me, a.k.a middle school. Floor five, High school. You'll find out later why that's important. I'm obsessed with a few things, Doctor Who and Sherlock for instance. All in all, my life would be pretty normal if weren't for one thing.

My brother, Justin.

From here, A friend of mine wrote down this whole story, so i'll just insert that here.

Justin Simon Graves was not amused. His annoying little sister had just broken into his lab. Again. "What have I told you about coming in here?"

"Well I just wanted to have a-"

"Out!" Justin pointed his finger toward the door.

"No! I came in here to get-"

"Elizabeth, Samantha, Graves. Get. Out. Of. My. Lab."

"Just. Lizzie." Elizabeth Graves, preferably called Lizzie, was not happy. Her annoying older brother was getting on her nerves. Again. "I came in here because you have so many extra molds and test tubes and stuff that you never use and-"

"Just get out of here!"

Lizzie sighed loudly. "Jerk", she said as she climbed the steps and walked out of the lab. As she walked out she heard Justin mutter "little sisters..."

"I am eleven years old, I'll have you know!" she called over her shoulder as she left, went up the stairs to the first floor, grabbed a coconut yoghurt and went up up two more flights of stairs to her room. She took out her laptop and Googled "how to murder your brother" until she heard Justin in the hallway.

"Yes I'm working on it!" pause "No, it's not finished!" slightly longer pause.

_"Screw google, this is much more interesting."_ Lizzie thought.

"I've already told you! It's unstable until I reverse the polarity of the neutron field!"

"Neutron field?" Lizzie thought. "What the hell's a neutron field?" She opened the door. "What's a neutron field?" she loudly asked her brother.

"Lizzie!"

"What? I was just standing next to the door and heard you talking-"

"How much did you hear?"

"Wha-"

"I said, How much did you hear?!"

"Just the neutron field part." she said.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Just get in your room and stay in there."

"OK, jeez, whatever you say, mister bossy." She sat in her room until she heard Justin's door close. She got up and went to the lab, which she had stolen the spare key for.

Their parents were on a business trip for a week, and left Justin "in charge" of Lizzie, but all Justin did was tell Lizzie she was old enough to take care of herself and please go to your room while I go downstairs into the lab.

Justin was a genius. He was only fifteen, but already smarter than most adults. And Lizzie knew that he was working on something down there. She just didn't know what. But she was about to find out.

She slowly crept into the basement — excuse me, the lab — and the first thing she noticed was just how incredibly dark it was. She pulled out her phone and used it as a flashlight. On Justin's desk sat a blueprint of some machine, with a ton of papers scattered next to it. She read the title.

_**THE REALITY EXPERIMENT.**_

* * *

**AU: so was it? please review!**


End file.
